Aviators and Zen
by GalnKay
Summary: Steven Hyde is about to learn that he can't hide behind his sunglasses forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, baby-doll, wake up."

Jackie Burkhart rolled over, batting her eyes sleepily, a lazy smile on her lips.

"Mm, Steven." she mewed, stretching like a cat. Steven grinned and sat on the foot of his cot. He stared at his lover from behind his sunglasses, taking in her long hair splayed out on his pillow, his Led Zeppelin shirt hanging off her small frame. He shook his head, looking away before she realized he had been looking. She could always read him, even when he was hiding behind his aviators. She yawned and sat up, running a hand through her messy hair. "God, I'm starved."

"I could run up to the kitchen and grab something." Steven suggested, rising to his feet. Jackie huffed and lay back down, crossing her arms.

"But Puddin'-" she whined. "Someone could see you."

"Yeah. And I'd tell them I was hungry and was getting some food."

"But then someone might see you and stop you and it could take forever for you to come back and then someone might know that we're...you know." she said matter-of-factly. Steven snorted and walked to the door of his basement room.

"Baby, there's like three people in this house. I think I'll be fine." he said, and before Jackie could protest, he had closed the door. She scowled and glared at the door. At the moment, her ex-boyfriend, Michael Kelso, was in California, no doubt screwing around with every girl in sight.

Oh, well. She didn't need Michael Kelso, especially when she had Steven Hyde. Her dirty, anti-government hippie.

"Here." Steven said, opening the door and holding up a plate of leftover chicken-pot-pie. He shut the door and handed her the plate and a fork, motioning for her to scoot over on the cot. He plopped down beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders. Jackie snuggled into his side, swallowing a mouthful of chicken-pot-pie.

"Thank you." she said, wiping her mouth on her arm. Steven placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"So, how long have we been doing this?" He asked. Jackie stopped eating to think.

"Um...5 weeks?"

Steven didn't say anything, but took his arm from around her shoulders. Jackie looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

"Steven?"

"What?" Steven grunted, standing up and walking over to his record player, pretending to be interested in choosing some music. Jackie bit her lip and put her plate down. She walked silently over to him, wrapping her arms around his middle from behind. nuzzling her face into his back, breathing in his familiar scent.

"Don't be mad." she whispered. Steven sighed and turned around. Jackie looked up at him, doe-eyed and beautiful and reached up to take off his sunglasses. She set them on top of the record player and gazed into his baby-blues. Steven stared right back at her. They stood there like that for quite awhile, until Jackie finally looked away. Steven smirked.

"You look so hot in my shirt, Jackie." he mumbled. Jackie smiled coyly. She stepped back and reached for the hem of the shirt, lifting it slowly, revealing a section of creamy skin on her torso. Steven growled and moved towards her, capturing her lips with his, their tongues entwining and their breath becoming one. Jackie nibbled his bottom lip and wiggled her pelvis against his. Steven pulled back, his usually shielded eyes shining. He lifted her up and threw her on the cot.

"Steven," Jackie hissed, pushing him away. He frowned. Jackie smacked a hand against his mouth as he was about to speak. "Someone's coming into the basement. I just heard the door close."

"Shit." Steven spat, jumping up. He threw Jackie's dress to her from across the room. She hastily slipped it on, along with her boots. She headed to the door, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," he said tenderly. "Wait." He kissed her slowly and softly and finally stepped back, opening the door for her and following her out into the basement. Eric and Fez were sitting on the couch, eating Popsicles and watching television.

"Hey." Eric said, as Steven and Jackie took their seats about the t.v. He looked at them oddly.

"What were you doing in Hyde's room, devil?" He asked, looking at Jackie suspiciously.

"Steven was showing me some music."

"Yeah, man, I was trying to get her off that Captain and Tenille crap she's always going on about." Stephen added. Eric shrugged and turned back to his show. Jackie smirked at Stephen, who cleared his throat loudly.

All summer long he had been fooling around with the Princess of Point Place. No one could know about it, especially Eric, who had the biggest mouth of anyone he'd ever met, except for maybe Jackie. He knew she was probably just using him as a rebound for Kelso, and at first he didn't care: he got to fool around with an extremely hot girl. But a few weeks into it, he had realized that he really and genuinely enjoyed his little princess, inside and outside of the bedroom.

_His _princess? God, he was starting to sound like Eric, being all possessive. The truth was, he didn't want Kelso to come back. Because when he did, it would mean that Jackie would go running right back to him like she always did. Not that Stephen cared.

But he did care.

And that scared the shit out of him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**So, I'll try to work on this story as much as I can, because I have an idea of where it can go. But that's only if people like it. I'm pretty excited about this, because I love this show and I love the idea that I have for this story. **

**I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**KAY(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie sighed and stepped back, admiring her work. She had spent all day organizing her room. Her stuffed animals were perched neatly on her fuzzy, pink window seat, her billowy canopy over her bed was now adorned with white bows, her vanity seat was protected by a fluffy pink cushion. She smiled satisfactorily and sunk into her bed, sinking into the down comforter. Her smile faded when she remembered that her house was empty; her parents weren't there, and she was all alone. Her perfectly plucked brows furrowed in aggravation.

Why did she miss her parents? It's not like they'd ever been a family. Her mom had always been promiscuous and her father had always been dishonest. She had never spent much time with them when she was little and didn't have any heartwarming childhood memories. However, for some strange reason, she still wished for them to be home. Her house was huge, a mansion boasting forty rooms and a pool. But now that it was empty except for her, it was cold and lonely.

If only she could stay in the basement with Steven.

She hadn't seen him all day. Well she had, but she hadn't _seen _him. Fez and Eric had been hanging out in the basement all day, leaving no time for her and Hyde to spend any alone time together. They had stayed confined to their regular seats on opposite sides of the room, Steven on his chair with his arms folded across his chest and sunglasses in place, Jackie with her legs crossed on the edge of the couch. In short, it had been a terrible day.

Jackie jumped a little as she heard it start to thunder outside. The wind started blowing, whispering to her outside of her window. She shivered and decided to run downstairs to make some hot chocolate. On her ascent back up to her room, she paused.

_Thud. _

The sound was coming from her room. Jackie bit her lip. Was it a burglar? How would she defend herself? She only weighed ninety-five pounds and had the strength of a dead cat. She looked around frantically, looking for a weapon of some sort. She finally decided that if there was an intruder in her room, she would throw the cup of hot cocoa at him. Bravely, she crept up to the door, pushing it open slightly.

"It's just me."

Jackie laughed and exhaled a breath she realized she hadn't been holding. She opened the door the remainder of the way and sashayed over to her bed where a very exhausted Steven Hyde was sitting, his boots on the floor beside the window. He glanced quickly at the door.

"Don't you wanna close that?" he asked. Jackie tilted her head at him. "I don't want your mom to hear me up here." Jackie's eyes got wide and she nodded, running to close the door.

Steven didn't need to know she was all alone in her house every night. It would only worry him, and it was none of his business.

"I was gonna throw this hot chocolate in your face if you had been an intruder." she said. Steven laughed.

"Whoah, now. I'll warn any thief in the neighborhood that you mean business with your piping hot beverages," he said, raising an eyebrow. "But I think you'd be better off just annoying the crap out of an intruder with some lame-ass Girl Scout story."

"What are you doing here, Steven?" Jackie asked, ignoring the last part of his statement and positioning herself on the end of her mattress. "If Red figures out you're out of bed, he'll kick your ass."

"I'll just tell him I went to go hang out with Leo. Red'll believe that."

"No he won't, and that's the worst excuse in the history of excuses."

"I'm not staying here all night, Jacks," Steven said, reaching behind him to adjust her pillow. "We just didn't get to...you know...today, and I thought we could do that now." Jackie snorted into her hot chocolate.

"You came all the way out here _just _to fool around with me?"

"What can I say?" Steven said, shrugging. "You're hot."

"I know," Jackie grinned, flipping her hair, and pouting her lips out for him. "But I think it's more than just being horny."

"Yeah?"

"I think it's because you _like _me."

"Whatever." Steven mumbled. Jackie beamed.

"You totally like me!" she squealed, bouncing up and down on the bed. Steven scowled.

"I never said that."

"Steven," Jackie said seriously. "You used your defensive 'whatever' as opposed to your usual 'whatever'."

"You're crazy, you know that?" Steven asked, adjusting his sunglasses. "What the hell is a defensive 'whatever'? There's one kind of 'whatever', and it means that I don't care."

"But Steven," Jackie cooed. "You care about me, don't you? Because you came all the way out here. And I know I'm pretty foxy, but it's still a decently long way from Eric's."

"Whatever."

"I _knew _it!"

* * *

Steven came upstairs, yawning as he pulled a chair up in between Red and Eric. Kitty immediately began scooping eggs and bacon onto his plate, and he helped himself to some toast. Kitty ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Somebody's a sleepy-head this morning." she commented, giggling in her special way. Steven yawned again.

"I couldn't sleep." he said, digging in to his breakfast. Which was true, because he couldn't sleep. Because he had spent all night over at Jackie's, being straddled and kissed and touched in ungodly ways. He had finally come creeping back into the basement by four, and was awakened five hours later by the smell of bacon, which he just couldn't resist. Red turned a page of his morning paper. Eric reached for another piece of toast. Red smacked his hand away.

"No more toast for you." he said gruffly. Eric looked at him in disbelief.

"W-what?" he spluttered. "It's toast!"

"Yes it is."

"Why can't I have any?!"

"Because _I _want that toast, and it'll make you obese." Red snapped, grabbing the offending piece of toast. Steven looked up when he heard the sliding doors open. Jackie walked into the kitchen, stifling a yawn. Kitty smiled warmly at her, shoving a plate of breakfast into her hands.

"Thanks, Mrs. Foreman." Jackie said, plopping down across from Steven. Kitty giggled again.

"Well, everyone's just wearing their sleepy pants this morning."

"Oh, yeah. I stayed up all last night straightening up my room." Jackie said through a mouthful of scrambled eggs. When Kitty looked away, Jackie shot Steven a wink from across the table. Steven smirked. Eric choked on his bacon.

"Jackie?" he coughed. "Did you just wink at Hyde?" Jackie grimaced at him.

"No?"

"You totally did! I just saw it! You winked, he smiled. It was all...secretive!" Eric cried. "Why are you both so sleepy?!"

"I already told you, man, I couldn't sleep." Hyde said, scooting his chair back, and carrying his plate to the sink. Eric shook his head and chewed some bacon thoughtfully.

"She winked at you!"

"There might have been something in my eye." Jackie said, shrugging. Hyde nodded.

"Some glitter or some fairy dust probably."

"No...she winked. And you smiled. And you're both sleepy."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you all so very much for your kind reviews! I didn't expect people to respond to the last chapter, so thank you! **

**I have no idea how long this story is going to be. Probably not very long, probably no more than ten or eleven chapters. But I still don't know. It might end up being pretty long. **

**Thank you all again for reviewing! It means so much and I love hearing from you!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading.**

**KAY(:**


	3. Chapter 3

"Steven!" Kitty called. "Telephone!" Steven stood up from the couch and looked down at Jackie, with whom he had been previously making out with. She frowned at him, and stuck out her bottom lip, her eyes wide. The chords of a Led Zeppelin song flowed through the room. She brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know." he replied with a shrug. He made his way up the stairs. Jackie huffed and crossed her arms. Who could be calling Steven? Maybe it was Michael.

What if it was Michael?

Not that she cared.

What would Steven say? Would he fess up to what they'd been doing the whole summer?

Oh, God, what if Steven told?

No, he wouldn't. He was too prideful to do something like that. Jackie exhaled. It probably wasn't Michael. It was probably someone else. But who else would be calling Steven? She closed her eyes. Why did her life have to be so complicated?

And why was there a little part of her hoping that it was Michael on the phone?

* * *

Steven walked into the kitchen, met by a frantic Kitty holding the phone in her hand, her bowl of brownie batter left abandoned on the counter across the room. She put her hand over the receiver when she saw Steven.

"Oh, oh!" she hissed thrusting the phone at him. "It's Kelso!" Steven scowled.

"No." he said, simply. Kitty hissed some more, eyeing the telephone. She pulled it out as far as the wire would let her and held in in front of Steven. He shook his head. She nodded. Steven groaned and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hyde, buddy!"

"Kelso?" Steven asked, taking the receiver away from his ear and looking at it strangely. "Where the hell are you, man?"

"California! Oh, Lord, you should see the chicks here!" Steven shook his head. Of course Michael Kelso wouldn't be concerned about the girl he had left behind.

"Whatever."

"Yeah! So what's been happenin' in Point Place?" Kelso asked. Steven exhaled.

_I've been screwing your ex-girlfriend, that's what's been happenin'. _

"Oh, not much." he lied. "I'm pretty sure Fez misses you, man. He's been driving us crazy."

"Awwwwh. I love that little guy!" Kelso yelled fondly. Steven frowned.

"Are you gonna ask how Jackie is?"

"Wha-" Kelso spluttered. "Why?"

"Nothin'."

"Is she seeing some other guy?" Kelso demanded. Steven paused.

_She's seeing me. _

"Nope."

"Ah, poor kid. She misses me."

"Whatever, man." Steven said, closing his eyes. He heard static from the other end.

"Hey, Hyde, sorry, but Annette just came back with drinks." Kelso said quickly. Before Steven could reply, the line went dead. He cursed under his breath and hung the phone on the wall. Kitty was looking at him expectantly, stirring a bowl of brownie batter. Steven shook his head at Mrs. Foreman and walked over the the kitchen table, pulling out a chair and sitting in it.

"Dumbass." he mumbled. Kitty tilted her head at him.

"Why is he a dumbass, dear?"

"He freakin'...dammit..." Steven said, standing up and taking off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "He's partying it up in freakin' California with a bunch of beach skanks, while Jackie's hangin' out in the basement all upset. It pisses me off! It's not right."

"Well, you're exactly right, Steven, dear." Kitty agreed, scooping the batter into a pan and spreading it out with a spoon. "That poor girl's gone through enough already without Kelso making it worse." She walked over to the oven and popped the pan in, closing it back with a satisfying clang. She wiped her hands on her apron and stood in front of Steven. "She needs someone to care about her."

"Yeah, well that person's not me." Steven said angrily. Kitty giggled.

"I think it is you." she said, grinning. Steven scowled and pushed past her to the basement, pausing by the stairs.

God, he did care. He cared a lot.

Dammit. He wasn't supposed to care. This was Jackie Burkhart. The ninety-five pound, Donny Osmond loving, cheerleading bitch who had nothing better to do than shop and gossip about fat girls. The girl who's biggest concern was what she was going to wear to prom. The girl who annoyed the crap out of him with her egotistical attitude and obsession with material things. The girl who he had nothing in common with.

But this was also the girl that he had kissed on Veteran's Day, who he had helped when Kelso cheated on her, who he actually had started to like. This was the girl who wasn't as shallow or as air-headed as she seemed, the girl who was sweet and loyal and great in bed. The girl with the puppy dog eyes and the cute little laugh and the dazzling smile she saved just for him.

And this was the girl who had his heart.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow. I'm really sorry this took so long. I had exams to prepare for and WOW. I've just been so busy with school and now I'm finally on break. Well, here's another chapter. **

**Thank you for all the great reviews and alerts. They mean a lot to me! I'm glad to know that other people like this story as much as I do. Some of your reviews are really meaningful, and I just wanna thank you for the bottom of my heart!**

**A little off topic here, but is anyone else excited for Christmas? We have our tree up with a ton of gifts that are taunting me...it's not fun. I need Tuesday to just hurry up and be here. **

**Well, Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it's a little bit late. **

**KAY**


	4. Chapter 4

Steven and Jackie sat silently on the couch, watching tv. Eric and Fez were upstairs, after having been forced to help Mrs. Forman make cookies. Steven scratched his nose and pushed up his glasses, causing Jackie to scowl.

"Why do you always have to wear those stupid things?" she asked, reaching over to remove them from his face. He reeled away from her.

"Hey, hey, now."

"Steven." Jackie said, glaring. "I hate those dumb glasses." Steven shrugged.

"Well I like 'em."

"But I don't. And If I'm gonna be your girlfriend, you're gonna have to do what I want." she said, crossing her arms, and sticking her nose in the air. Steven started to laugh, but stopped when he saw that she was serious.

"Wait-what?"

"I said, if I'm gonna be your girlfriend, you-"

"Yeah, yeah." Steven interrupted, holding up his hand to stop her. "Who ever said anything about you being my girlfriend?" He finally took off his glasses, a confused look on his face. Jackie looked shocked.

"So this," she moved her hand from herself to him, "Us...it doesn't mean anything to you?" She blinked a few times when he didn't reply. "It's all sex for you?" He didn't reply, but put his Aviators back on his face, turning around to the television again. Jackie stood up and tilted her head at him. "I-I thought-" she shook her head. "God, you know, you're just like Michael."

"Whoah." Steven said, standing up as well. "I'm not just like Kelso."

"Whatever." she said, shooting him a cold look. "It's all sex. Sex."

"Jackie."

"It's all that matters to you two!"

"Jackie!" Steven yelled. Jackie stopped talking. Steven ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Kelso called. The other day. He called. He's got a new girl." Steven bit the inside of his cheek. Jackie's mouth opened and closed. She closed her eyes and plopped on the couch.

"He-he's got someone else?" she whimpered. Steven nodded and sat beside her, wrapping a comforting arm around her. She leaned into him, and he felt something wet seep through his shirt. He looked down to see her wiping her eyes.

"Oh, Jackie," he said awkwardly. "Jackie, don't cry, please?"

God. He hated when people cried. Especially females. _Especially her. _

"Steven, how could he move on so fast? How could he just forget about me?" she sniffled. Steven exhaled and thought of what would be right to say.

"Because he's a dumbass that's why."

"Why do I care so much, Steven?" Jackie asked miserably, nuzzling into Steven's shoulder and sniffling. He frowned and brushed some hair off her forehead.

"I don't know." he replied. Jackie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Steven's brows furrowed and he crossed his legs.

Yeah, why did she care, dammit?

* * *

Jackie huffed and finished rolling her hair in curlers for the next day. She bit her lip and looked at her reflection in her vanity mirror. How could he be over her so quickly? She was beautiful and was everything he wanted.

Obviously not.

She scowled into the mirror and stepped back from the vanity. He should have married her. Was she really that annoying? He'd loved her, right? Or maybe he just loved her body. That was probably it. She remembered how he'd pressured her into doing it, hinting at it from the very start of their relationship. She was a grade below him in school, and was flattered when he'd been interested. But when she started to grow up she got tired of having sex with him constantly. Relationships were supposed to be magical and frilly and all about love, not horniness.

Why the _hell _didn't he marry her? Was she undesirable? Did she do anything wrong?

She was Jackie Burkhart, for God's sake. He'd be lucky to marry her.

Jackie's eyes grew wide and she couldn't stand up any longer. Sitting on the floor, back against her bed, she realized...

Would she be lucky to marry him?

Jackie's hand covered her mouth. Would she be lucky to be Mrs. Michael Kelso? Would he treat her like she deserved and love her unconditionally? Would he be the husband she needed?

_No. _

It finally dawned on her that marrying him would have been a bad idea. She slowly rose and dashed to her window, grabbing an overstuffed, purple teddy bear he had gotten her. She laughed out loud as she opened her window and threw it out into the night. Running across the room she snatched a picture of them together at a football game. The photograph followed the lavender teddy bear out the window. She fell back onto her bed, sinking into the softness of her feather comforter, and breathed a sigh of relief.

For the first time, she was really done with Michael Kelso.

* * *

Eric ran a hand through his hair as he paced back and forth across his room. He was deep in thought. Earlier that day, Eric and Fez had been up in the kitchen, helping his mom bake. Kitty had just pulled a tray of fresh chocolate-chip cookies out of the oven. She had enlisted Eric and Fez to help, and somehow, Hyde and Jackie had gotten out of it. Kitty removed the oven mitt from her hand.

"Eric, honey, run down and tell Steven and Jackie that the cookies are ready." she said, reaching for the spatula to begin removing cookies from the pan. Eric grabbed a cookie of his own and dashed downstairs. He stopped, and nearly dropped his cookie, when he noticed them sitting together. Crouching low, he watched them for a while, but nothing happened.

The problem was, Hyde and Jackie hated each other. They never sat together. Especially as close as he had seen them. Hyde's regular chair was vacant. Jackie seemed completely comfortable with his closeness. They weren't even bickering, just sitting and watching television, sitting really close together.

It wouldn't have bothered him so much if he hadn't seen Jackie wink at Hyde across the breakfast table that morning. Could they be-?

No, they couldn't be. Eric frowned and turned to look at his G.I. Joe action figure perched behind his bed.

"Joe, this summer is fuckin' weird."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I'm glad to see that people like this story, because it's so fun to write. I've recently had a "That 70's Show" marathon, and have a lot of new ideas for where this story is headed! Originally, I had a plan of where I wanted this to go, but after a lot of thought and consideration, it's up in the air. I really have no idea where I'm going to take it. Well, actually I've come up with several ideas, and I just have to choose the one I like best. **

**So, I'll try to update soon! I start school on Monday, so no telling how busy I'll be. I'll seriously try to update, though. **

**Again, thanks much for the wonderful reviews! They mean a lot! **

**-Kay**


	5. Chapter 5

"How do you think it's gonna go?" Jackie asked, walking over to the record player for her purse. A Boston song was playing and Steven was bobbing his head to the beat, not really paying attention to either the song or the television. The only thing on his mind was how delicious Jackie was looking today in her green velvet pants suit. But, he came back to reality at the mention of Eric and the California situation. Steven's raised eyebrow was visible behind his glasses. Fez sat on the couch, happily eating a Popsicle, his lips purple from the treat.

"It is probably going to be extremely sexy." he said, with a little giggle. "When they do it, it is going to be _glorious._" Steven grimaced and shifted in his chair.

"All I know is that Red's gonna kick someone's ass."

"Not unless they find out, you blabbermouth." Fez said angrily. Jackie closed her purse and went to sit beside Fez.

"Oh, they're gonna find out." she said. "I don't know how, but they're gonna find out eventually." Steven nodded in agreement.

"Foreman isn't exactly the master of not getting caught." he agreed. "He'd be a terrible burglar." Fez shrugged and licked his Popsicle.

"I have always thought Eric to be a graceful swan." he said, looking dreamily at his Popsicle. Jackie and Steven ignored him.

"Hey, Steven, I hope you're not in trouble after this is over." she said, turning to him. "I mean you _are _the one who came up with idea of getting him a plane ticket."

"Yeah," Steven said, shifting in his seat. "But it was _your_ money that bought the ticket in the first place." Jackie rolled her eyes. Beside her, Fez chuckled to himself.

"Have you ever realized that a Popsicle looks like a little purple penis?"

* * *

Eric wiped some sweat off of his forehead and leaned back into his seat. He was already this far, and he couldn't go back now. He took a deep breath and let his forehead rest against the window, watching his breath fog up the glass. The clouds rolled under the plane like huge piles of fluffy snow.

He was really headed to California.

"We'll be landing in ten minutes, sir." said the stewardess, interrupting his train of thought. "Go ahead and take your carry-on bag out of the over head compartment, stow away your blanket and pillow, and return your seat to its upright position." she hurried away to the front of the plane. Eric frowned and did as she said, finishing in time to sit down as the plane glided onto the runway gracefully, coming to a halt. Eric ignored the announcement that came on on the overhead and found his place in the stream of people bustling off of the plane. He walked into the airport terminal and stepped back beside a potted palm tree in a terracotta vase that was setting beside a row of chairs to wait for the crowd of people coming off of the plane to clear out of his way. When the terminal was empty except for a few people waiting on layover, he hoisted his small duffel bag onto his shoulder and lumbered to the baggage claim for his suitcase.

When he had successfully retrieved his baggage from the airport, he waited outside the entrance for a cab. As he waited, he hoped Jackie and Steven were handling things with his parents. The last thing he needed was for Red's foot to be stuck forcefully up his ass. Eric jumped back as a cab pulled up in front of him with a flash of bright yellow. The driver leaved over the seat to talk to him out the passenger side window.

"Hey, kid, need a ride?"

"Um," Eric looked around. "Sure."

"Get in." Eric climbed into the backseat and threw his bags down beside him. The driver turned around to face him. "Where to?"

"The closest beach." he replied. He had no idea where Kelso and Donna would be, so he quickly decided to check at every nearby beach to find them.

He was going to get Donna back.

* * *

"Oh my God."

Steven and Jackie sprung apart, wiping their mouths on their sleeves awkwardly, the refrigerator door slamming shut when they did so. Mrs. Forman shook her head disapprovingly, the room suddenly seeming much to small to hold all three of them. Steven cursed in his mind.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _

"Mrs. Forman! It's not what you think!" Jackie spluttered, prompting Steven to nod. Kitty crossed her arms and looked at the pair skeptically, tapping her foot in a motherly way.

_She's not buying it._

"Yeah!" Steven said, pushing Jackie away from him. "We're not together."

_Yes we are._

"Then what is going on in my kitchen?" Mrs. Forman asked, her mouth in a thin line. Silence.

_Shiiiiiiit._

"Eric's in California!" blurted Jackie, immediately looking guilty. Steven looked at her in surprise, not even knowing what to think or say. Kitty's eyes grew wide and she hurried from the kitchen. Jackie turned and grinned up at Steven.

"I can't believe you did that..." Steven said, shaking his head. Jackie's face fell.

"But, Steven, I-"

"That was so badass!" Steven cried, smirking and pulling her close.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, here's another chapter. Instead of listening to my Chemistry teacher teach us about polyatomic ions and oxidation numbers in transition elements, I decided to do this. (; (I'm so studious.)**

**I know it isn't my best, and that it is kind of rushed, and most disappointingly, doesn't really have any moments between Jackie and Steven, but I felt that it was required for the story to be moved along. I already have the next chapter typed and ready, and I promise, it's better than this one. This chapter is simply a filler to help the story go forward.**

**I will also be going through the previous chapters and editing to fix mistakes, and to make the story better. That'll be happening soon.**

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! They're so sweet.**

**Enjoy!**

**KAY**


	6. Chapter 6

Steven pulled her shirt off, taking a moment to observe how truly beautiful Jackie Burkhart was. His eyes grazed her body, memorizing every ripple of her caramel-colored skin, every inch of her glorious body. He scowled as he felt his pants grow impossibly tighter as he watched her. Jackie frowned as he scowled, and she began to languidly twirl a lock of her dark hair around her finger.

"What's wrong?" she demanded. Steven blinked and rushed to unhook her bra, grinning as he did so. She continued to frown, following the motions of his hands with a sullen stare.

"Nothin'." Steven assured her, burying his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply as his hands came to rest on her slim waist. "We gotta do this fast." He lifted her up, causing her to squeal, and rested her on his cot. She bit her lip and looked at him with infuriatingly, innocently, wide eyes. He growled and began to devour her, tasting every part of her, reverently caressing her. Jackie threw her head back as his mouth worked it's way down to her chest, his hot breath teasing her skin.

The basement door slammed.

Steven froze.

Jackie's hand flew up to cover her mouth, closing her eyes tightly. Goosebumps crept up her arms and legs at the warmth of Steven's breath in between her breasts. She slowly reached down to lift his head slightly, tightening her fingers in his curls.

The lovers stayed in their compromising position, unable to move, because they heard voices in the basement.

"Aw, man!" an obnoxious voice shouted. A thump was heard. "I fuckin' missed this place!"

Steven and Jackie's eyes met in alarm.

_Michael. _

"It's the freezer!" Kelso shouted. He could be heard opening and closing the freezer, and a rustle of paper indicated a freshly retrieved Popsicle. "Man, Point Place Popsicles are _tons _better than California Popsicles."

"How were the ladies?" Fez asked, giggling. There was silence.

"Kelso would know." Donna said, the annoyance in her voice obvious even from Steven's room. Jackie's brows furrowed. "Him and Annette were glued together at the mouth _every minute of the day. _Apparently they're in love."

"When I asked about the ladies," Fez said quietly. "I really only wanted to hear about the boobs."

"Well the boobs are wonderful in California, little buddy." Keslo said happily. "Speaking of boobs, where's Jackie?"

"I don't know, probably up in my room." Donna offered. "Run over there and check."

Jackie and Steven heard him run across the room, opening and closing the door behind him. Jackie frowned at glanced down at Steven, who had his eyes closed and his fists clenched. Her heart swelled, and she realized he was jealous.

Jealous of Michael?

"Yeah, and where's Hyde?" Donna asked. "I wanted to tell him hello before my dad kills me and grounds me for the rest of my life."

"Why would he kill you then ground you?" Eric asked. "Wouldn't that be kind of poorly planned on his part?"

"Do you think he's in his room?" Donna ignored her boyfriend.

Jackie shoved Steven off of her as they heard footsteps approaching Steven's room. Steven raked his hands through his hair as he scanned the room for his aviators and his shirt, and Jackie grabbed her shirt from the floor, hurriedly pulling it over her head, but not before...

"Oh my _God_!" Donna screamed, covering her eyes, her mouth wide open in disbelief.

"I see Jackie-boob!" Fez cried, pointing at her bare chest. Jackie screamed, and finished putting her shirt on, her face crimson as it emerged from the top of the blouse. "And a little bit of Hyde-boob, too." Steven glared at Fez, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him. Eric appeared in the doorway behind Donna, gaping.

"I knew it! I _knew _it!" he shrieked. Jackie scowled at him.

"Oh, shut up, Eric."

"No!" Eric said, crossing his arms. "Oh my God!"

"You have to tell Kelso!" Donna scolded.

"No." Steven said, shaking his head. Jackie nodded.

"Absolutely not." Jackie agreed. Donna put her hand on her hip.

"You have to, guys."

"Why? It's not his business." Jackie said, tilting her head. Donna rolled her eyes.

"It is, Jackie. You're his ex."

"And Hyde's his friend." Fez added.

"So?" Jackie asked, her eyes flashing dangerously. Steven stepped in front of her.

"No one's telling Kelso." he said simply. "Me and Jackie aren't dating. It's just a meaningless fling, and it's none of his damn business."

"If it's just a meaningless fling, why don't you two stop?"

"Why should we do that?" Jackie cut in, pursing her lips. Steven nodded.

The basement door slammed shut again.

"Hey guys, she wasn't over there." Kelso called. "I guess she-"

"Kelso-" Donna began.

"Hyde, man!" Kelso ran through Donna, Eric, and Fez to hug Steven. His smile got even bigger when he saw Jackie, who was now sitting on Steven's bed. "Jackie! What are we all doin' back in Hyde's room?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"Nothing, Kelso, just saying hey to Hyde." Eric said after a moment, glancing at an open mouthed Donna. "Welcome back."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, everyone, I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been so busy! But here's a poorly written chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews. I have the next chapter typed up and it's better than this; this is just another filler. I felt like the story was going slowly, and it needed to move along.**

**Kay(:**


	7. Chapter 7

Donna paced back and forth in front of her bed, running a hand through her long, red hair. She kicked a pillow that had fallen off of her bed, causing Jackie to wince. Finally, Donna stopped, sighed, and sat down on the foot of the bed beside Jackie. Jackie scooted over to make room.

"Alright," Donna said, taking a deep breath and folding her hands neatly on top of her crossed legs. "How in the _hell _did this happen?"

"Sorry, Donna. It's none of your business."

"It's everyone's business when you and Steven cause problems between an entire group of people."

"Thank you _very _much, Donna, for your interest, but what Steven and I do behind closed doors is no one's business but ours."

"Jackie-"

"No. Don't even preach to me about breaking the group apart because you know what? I'm happy for the first time since Michael left."

"Speaking of Michael," Donna began, waggling a finger at her friend. "How do you think Michael will feel when he finds out that his ex-girlfriend's been foolin' around with his best friend?"

"Hmm," Jackie said, pretending to ponder what Donna had said. "Probably the same way _I _felt while he cheated on me and ran away to California." Donna was silent, and Jackie looked smug.

"You know that he has to know, right?"

"No, he doesn't. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Jackie said decisively. Donna exhaled loudly and grinned at Jackie.

"How's Hyde?"

"What?" Jackie asked, gathering her hair up in the back for a ponytail.

"How's Hyde in bed?" the redhead clarified. Jackie laughed and wrinkled her nose, tying her hair up with a rubber band.

"Donna!"

"What?" Donna asked, poking Jackie in the side. "At least tell me. If you get your way and Kelso doesn't find out, at least tell me Hyde's worth it."

"God, you know, you sound like Fez." Jackie said, smirking at Donna, who rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he's pretty fantastic."

"So, Kelso met a girl in California." Donna said slowly, standing up and walking to her closet. Jackie's nostrils flared.

"Oh, yeah?" she casually asked. Donna peeked her head out of the closet.

"Yeah. Her name's Annette."

"Oh, really." Jackie said shrilly. "It's a good thing she's a whore. Michael can't be too serious about her."

"Actually," Donna said, coming out of the closet with a hoodie on, "She's a virgin and he's pretty serious."

"Key-word, honey." Jackie corrected. "_Virgin. _Michael wants to pop her cherry, then he'll get tired of her."

"Jackie, if Barbie had a full-size, bigger-boobed sister, it would be Annette."

"Oh, God." Jackie breathed. "Michael loves boobs."

"And Jackie still cares for Kelso!" Donna pointed out. Jackie huffed.

"I do _not. _I'm just interested in finding out about the girl that Michael left me for."

"Yeah, well, don't expect much from Hyde either." Donna said plainly. Jackie raised a dainty eyebrow. "He's not really famous for being good with commitment."

"I'm not asking him to commit." Jackie sniffed. Donna snorted.

"Jackie Burkhart? Not forcing someone into commitment?"

"Shut up, Donna." Jackie said. "It's just casual sex."

"Yeah, well don't come crying to me or anyone else when he gets tired of your little arrangement. He's not gonna do everything you say and dote on you and act like your little servant like Kelso did." Donna warned. Jackie groaned and covered her face with her hands, falling back onto the bed.

"Come on, Jackie. Now that Kelso's back, you and Hyde probably won't last long anyways."

"Yeah," Jackie sighed. "But I really hoped we would."

* * *

Steven closed his eyes, sinking into the pillow. His favorite Aerosmith record was blaring at the highest volume, filling his tiny, basement bedroom with music. He breathed in contentedly; his pillow smelled like her.

He had locked his door, wanting to be alone after everyone had left. Donna had kept quiet while Eric cleverly covered for them to Kelso, but had dragged Jackie next door straight afterword, no doubt to pester her with questions. Steven pushed his aviators up onto his nose when they slipped down.

Did he want Kelso to find out? No.

_Yes. _

Yes, he did. He wanted his friend to finally see what he had thrown away. To finally see that he couldn't get away with letting his pants fall every time he met a new girl. To finally see that he couldn't walk all over Jackie and just come crawling back every time. To see that Jackie was with someone else because he had walked away.

But _was _Jackie with someone else? Steven frowned. They weren't even dating, just sleeping with each other. He wasn't about to put his heart on his sleeve if she still loved Kelso, although he doubted she did.

Things hadn't been the same between the two of them lately. Sex had lost it's spark, and the excitement of seeing each other secretly had begun to wear out. Steven still revered her body, tried to make what they did beautiful in a simple way, but as the close of the summer loomed closer, she was beginning to pull away. Was it because she knew Kelso would be back?

Steven sat up and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. His head suddenly throbbed. What was she telling Donna?

He needed to talk to her, but was so afraid of what he'd find out.

He was scared that she wouldn't want him, just like every other person in his life. She was going to leave him, abandon him, just like anyone else who was ever important to him.

_She was important to him._

He was beginning to miss her touches during the day when he was sitting alone in the basement. He had an addiction, and she was his own special brand of heroin. She was the monkey on his back that wouldn't seem to let go, no matter what he did. He couldn't get her out of his head. It used to be just her body that would flash through his mind, her breasts, her lips, her legs. But lately, he hadn't been about to stop thinking about _her._

He jumped when he heard his door open and close. He looked up, startled to see Jackie standing in front of his bed, biting her lip. He took off his aviators and frowned at her.

"Jackie." he breathed, folding his glasses and setting them on his bedside table. Jackie's brown eyes seemed to glow. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she looked strangely not put together. She fiddled her hands nervously.

"Steven, I gotta talk to you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ohhhh, a cliffhanger...kind of. Ha, I hope this is better than the last two chapters, because this one isn't a filler and I spent more time on it. **

**I also wanna say: THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! I'm glad that this story is receiving such a positive response, because I'm really enjoying writing it. **

**In reply to a review from a guest: I do do one-shot requests! Sadly, the person who wrote the review was a guest and I couldn't PM them, but just to let that person know, yes I do. **

**Thank you guys! I'll try to update soon. **

**Kay(:**


	8. Chapter 8

_**~Previously in **_**Aviators and Zen~**

_He jumped when he heard his door open and close. He looked up, startled to see Jackie standing in front of his bed, biting her lip. He took off his aviators and frowned at her._

_"Jackie." he breathed, folding his glasses and setting them on his bedside table. Jackie's brown eyes seemed to glow. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she looked strangely not put together. She fiddled her hands nervously._

_"Steven, I gotta talk to you."_

* * *

Steven frowned and leaned back into his pillows, folding his arms across his chest. Jackie took this as a sign of encouragement and perched herself on the end of the bed. Her eyes flickered between him and the floor. The room was silent, uncomfortably so. Jackie finally looked up, shyly, which was strange for her, and cleared her throat.

"Steven," she said softly. She seemed to be searching for the right words to express what she was thinking. "Steven, Donna said some things up there that got me thinkin'."

"Yeah?" Steven grunted, trying to ignore the thousand-foot pit in his stomach.

"Yeah."

"She thinks we have to tell Kelso, doesn't she?" He knew damn well this wasn't what Jackie was heading towards, but he wanted to test his luck. Jackie's eyes dropped and she pursed her lips.

"See, that's where we have a problem." she practically whispered. Steven raised an eyebrow. "We won't have to tell Kelso anything because, well, there won't be anything to tell him about."

"What?" Steven asked, his blood going cold.

"I want this," Jackie motioned between herself and him. "To be over."

"Yeah," Steven said, nodding and reaching over the side of the bed to grab a magazine off of the floor. He opened it to a random page and seemed to be interested in what he was reading. Jackie sighed.

"Steven-"

"Nah, it's cool." Steven assured her, glancing at her over the top of his magazine.

"Steven, you're reading one of my copies of _Vogue._" she pointed out, reaching over and lowering the magazine from his face. He scowled at her.

"Like I don't know that."

"Steven, don't make this hard."

"I'm not making this hard."

"Yes, you are." Jackie said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Steven, but none of this was meant to last. _We _were never meant to last."

"You know as well as I do that there never was a '_we'_, Jackie." Steven said. Jackie tilted her head at him. "Apart from not having a nice body to touch when I need one, I'm not really losing anything, and neither are you. Don't pretend like we ever had anything going because you know as good as I do that we didn't."

"Okay, fine." Jackie said, standing up and throwing her hands up in the air. "Fine, Steven. Be a jerk about it. I come in here trying to end this peacefully and-"

"This is all about Michael, isn't it?"

"What?" Jackie asked, her cheeks turning red.

"Whatever." Steven mumbled, putting his aviators back onto his face, just because she hated them. She stomped her foot.

"This is _not _about Michael, Steven!" Jackie said shrilly. "This is about being fair to our friends and not making them uncomfortable."

"Whatever." he grunted. She rolled her eyes and made her way to his door.

"Fine, Steven."

"You know," he said, right before she shut the door behind her. "Kelso was right; you are kinda selfish."

* * *

It wasn't until Steven heard the basement door close that he started to throw things.

In a period of five minutes he had completely torn apart his room, ripping down posters, smashing records, turning his cot over, trying to get rid of all the _Jackie _lingering in the room. He stood in the middle of the destruction, panting, when he saw her magazine on the floor. He sat on the floor beside it, placing a hand on it gently. He took a few deep breaths and ran his hands through his hair.

_What had just happened? _

She was gone. She was really gone. And she was probably running back to Michael. Steven's fists balled up in his lap.

_He was gonna kick Kelso's ass. _

What the hell had Donna told Jackie? Something that was bad enough to make Jackie end it with him. Steven cursed under his breath and stood up, kicking the magazine angrily. He began to pace, trying to stop missing her. He would never be able to hold her or touch her or enjoy being with her again.

Why was he getting so worked up over this girl? This annoying, loud-mouthed, bitchy little girl? He felt like Foreman, he did. It wasn't that big of a deal. She was just a girl, and it had just been a fling. He looked around his room, wondering how he was going to clean the mess up.

His heart lifted when he smelled the baking of brownies.

* * *

Steven pulled himself a chair at the kitchen table, smiling as Kitty set a plate in front of him, scooping a hot brownie on it. She ruffled his hair.

"Problems with Jackie?" she asked, nodding. Steven frowned.

"I guess you could say that."

"Well that explains her running out the back door all upset." Kitty said, setting the brownie pan back out on the counter after getting one for herself. She pulled a chair out across from Steven and sat down. "Talk to me, Steven."

"Nah, I'm good." Steven lied, sniffing and eating a bit of brownie. Kitty rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Steven, honey, I know you're an orphan and you aren't used to people caring about you like I do, but you can tell me what's on your mind."

"She's gonna run back to Keslo." Steven grumbled, his mouth full. Kitty shook her head.

"Jackie may be loud, but she isn't stupid, no matter how much she acts like she is."

"You don't get it." Steven argued, pushing away his plate. "Kelso's done this to her so many times and she always goes back. She just broke up with me, probably for that jackass."

"Broke-up?" Kitty frowned slightly. "I thought you two weren't dating?"

"What?" Steven asked, his hands suddenly sweaty. He wiped them on his pants. "I mean she broke our arrangement off with me a few minutes ago."

"What arrangement?" Kitty asked, eyeing him suspiciously. She gasped and pointed an accusing finger at him. "A-a _sex_ arrangement?"

"No." Steven said quickly, lying for the second time. Kitty placed a hand over her heart and sighed with relief.

"Well, Steven, I'm sure she'll come around." Kitty said, standing. She took the two plates to the sink, patting his shoulder on the way. Steven stood too and followed her, giving her a one-armed hug before heading back down to the basement.

* * *

Jackie was sprawled on Donna's bed, her sobs muffled by a pillow. Donna patted her back and held a box of tissues. She looked down at her friend sympathetically.

"It'll be alright."

"No it won't!" Jackie shrieked, causing Donna to wince. "He didn't even seem to care! He just sat there like he always does, trying to be all _zen_!"

"Well what did you expect him to do, Jackie?" Donna asked with a shrug. She put on her best imitation of Hyde. "Oh, Jackie, I love you _so _much and I can't live without you, man. You're just so pretty and let's listen to ABBA and do a cheer together, man."

"Oh shut up!" Jackie groaned, sitting up mascara running in streaks down her face. Donna handed her a tissue and Jackie dabbed at her eyes. "It's just, God, I thought he'd at least say something."

"I thought you wanted to end it." Donna accused, crossing her legs. Jackie sighed.

"I know it's for the best, but, it just hurt that after what we've been through this summer, he'd at least say something more than 'whatever'." she said bitterly. Donna set the box of tissues on the floor and put a friendly arm around her.

"I know, Jackie, but I still don't understand why you were expecting more. It's not like you were gonna magically change him after foolin' around with him for a few weeks."

* * *

**Author's Note: So, here we are! Another chapter in. This one's a bit longer than the others have been, so I thought that would make a few people happy. The next chapter should be interesting! **

**I got some positive feedback a couple chapters ago when Steven had a conversation with Kitty, so I decided to include it again. I really like their relationship in the show, and she's such a sweet lady who always seems to know exactly what's going on in everyone's life. I love it. **

**I'm also planning on making Donna a bit more involved in the rest of the story, because I like her relationships with both Jackie and Steven in the show. So just a bit of a heads up, you'll be seeing Donna more and more now. **

**Thanks much for all of the awesome reviews though! They really encourage me to sit my butt down to write! **

**To say something else on this really long author's note, but I just had to tell you guys, I found this really cool app on my phone! It's a fanfiction app, not actually by this website, but the application allows you to find stories from here and download them to a special library on your phone where you can read without having to go on the actual website and use wifi. So you can pretty much read stories anywhere! It's really easy to use and really cool and I use it all the time now! It's called "FanFiction" and the little icon is of a stack of books. I have an Android phone and it's free in the Play Store, ( a premium version can be purchased for $1.99) but I have no idea about iPhones and the Apple Store! I just thought I'd tell people about it because it's so handy to be able to download stories you love and read them anywhere without internet! Check it out, ya'll!**

**Okay, sorry this was so long! Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think! **

**KAY(:**


	9. Chapter 9

Skin met skin as they rolled around on her bed, hurriedly ripping off the clothes preventing them from feeling each other. Hot breath mingled with the subtle scent of sweat and the clashing of lips and teeth. The mattress creaked beneath them, and Jackie laughed at the noise.

"Slow _down_." she urged breathlessly, running a hand through his hair. Michael looked up at her, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"I can't." he said, kissing her breast, eliciting a small gasp from her lips. She closed her eyes. Kelso growled and continued to pleasure her. His mouth trailed kisses down her abdomen and to the waist of her pants where he paused to look up at her. He frowned. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Jackie's eyes snapped open, surprised that he had stopped to look at her. He lifted himself off of her body, and continued to frown. "Yeah, baby, I'm fine." She smiled, and brushed some hair out of her face. Kelso shrugged and pushed her gently back down onto his bed. He ran his hands roughly down her body and tugged her pants down. Jackie closed her eyes once again. She felt his hands grip her thighs as he planted kisses up her legs. His breath was warm on her skin and she shifted under his mouth. Michael sighed happily and kissed the inside of her thighs before pausing to take off his own pants. Her eyes opened once again at the sound of his belt being undone, and she sat up slowly.

"I missed you, Jacks." Michael said, lowering himself on top of her once again. She felt him pressing against her, and she stroked his cheek fondly.

"I bet you did." she whispered. Michael buried his face in the crook of her neck, nibbling at the sweet skin there, just as he knew she loved. Jackie's hips bucked into his.

"Oh," she moaned quietly. "Oh, Steven." She felt him stop suddenly, his body tensing up. She was confused; it was all going so well.

Did he suddenly not want her _again_?

"What?" he asked, lifting his head slowly. Jackie tilted her head at him, her hair tickling his nose. He brushed it away.

"What _what_?" Jackie asked impatiently. He sat up, looking at her warily.

"You said Hyde's name."

"Oh my God." Jackie said under her breath, feeling the blush creep up her neck and onto her cheeks. She bit her lip. "I don't know why I said that."

"I know why." Michael said grinning. Jackie's heart stopped.

"Y-you do?" she stumbled.

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "You have some sexy-ass fantasy involving Hyde. Don't worry, I used to do the same thing with you when we were, you know, dating. I'd imagine you were Farrah Fawcett or somethin'."

"Oh," Jackie said, a flood of relief rushing through her. "Yeah, that's it."

"I mean, he's a pretty good looking son-of-a-bitch, if you're into scruffy dudes." Michael said, biting the inside of his cheek. Jackie shoved him with a giggle.

"Are you the one with the fantasy or am I?" she joked. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Can we continue now?"

"No," Jackie said, picking her clothes up off of the floor beside the bed. "I'm not in the mood anymore, anyways."

"But, Jackie." he whined. She shook her head as she pulled her pants on. Her shirt went on next, causing him to pout.

"Nah, I'm gonna go to the mall." she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

"Best day _ever_!" Kelso bellowed, racing into the basement, slamming the door loudly behind him. He jumped over the back of the couch to plop down in between Fez and Eric. Hyde sat in his usual chair, flipping through a Playboy nonchalantly. "I've been gone all summer, but I've still got it, man!"

"Who's the lucky lady?" asked Eric sarcastically. Kelso guffawed.

"Jackie!"

"What?" Eric, Hyde, and Fez asked at the same time, suddenly interest. Hyde closed his magazine and took off his glasses.

"Yeah!" Keslo said happily. "She came to me today at my house and was all like '_Oh, Michael, I missed you so much' _and before you know it we were on my bed!"

"Wow." Fez breathed, reverently. "You lucky _bastard._"

Hyde swallowed, his head pounding. He had been right all along. She'd gone running back to him, just like he had suspected she would.

"Ah, but here's the funny part." Kelso said, crossing his legs and clearing his throat. "So we were just about to do it, and I started nibblin' her neck, 'cause she likes that. And all of a sudden in this super sexy voice-"

"Whoah, there, buddy." Eric said, holding his hands up. "Please don't continue."

"Yes, please don't. You're giving me needs." Fez accused, glaring at Kelso. Hyde gritted his teeth and waited for Kelso to finish.

"Anyways, in this really hot moan, she says '_Oh, Steven'._" Keslo said, laughing and pointing at Hyde. Eric's eyes were wide as he looked at his friend.

"She said _what_?" he asked, stealing a glance at Hyde.

They had officially broken off their arrangement six days ago. Jackie hadn't been in the basement for that long, and had been staying up in Donna's room. Eric knew that Donna was pretty worried about her, and he also knew that Hyde was really upset, even if he wouldn't show that he was.

"Yeah! Can you believe that?" Kelso asked, laughing and winking at Hyde. "Looks like Jackie has a little thing for Hydie-boy."

Steven's mind was racing. She said his name? Did she still want him? No, not if she was going to Michael. He cleared his throat and opened his magazine.

"Whatever."

* * *

Steven threw himself onto his cot, and he ripped off his shirt, suddenly burning up. He was breathing hard and his hands were hurting. He looked down and realized that they were balled up into fists. He relaxed them and took off his glasses.

The little bitch.

He looked at his glasses for a long time, remembering how much and how passionately she despised them. He used to wear them just to annoy her, because he liked to get under her skin. He loved when her eyes flashed and when her voice got shrill and when she would stomp her foot. He never thought he'd like that, but he did.

_No, he didn't. He hated her. _

Steven resolutely put his glasses on, happy that he was doing something that she didn't like. He closed his eyes. He rolled over onto his side, only to sit back up, recoiling.

His pillow smelled like her. He grabbed the offending pillow and threw it against the wall. He growled and ripped his sheets off too; she was on those as well. He swung his legs off the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees, his head resting in his hands.

She was everywhere.

He stood up and looked around his room. He could see her there, smell her there, hear her there. But, dammit, he could see and smell and hear her everywhere. He started at his pillow, lying sadly on the floor, and he could almost taste the vanilla of her skin. He knew exactly what that creamy skin looked like against the white of his sheets, which lay pitifully beside the pillow. He then imagined her creamy skin on Kelso's white sheets, and he became suddenly angry again. His hands became fists again and he felt his body start to become hot again.

How could she do that?

* * *

Eric pulled into the driveway, hoping it was the right one. All of the houses in these fancy neighborhoods looked exactly alike. He pulled his keys out and put them in his pocket, stepping out of the car. He shook his head as he took in the enormous house.

He walked purposefully to the door and rang the bell. When no one answered, he pushed the button again. He heard the click of a lock and in a minute, the door opened.

"Eric?" Jackie asked, confused. "What're you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Um, yeah, sure." She opened the door a little wider and stepped back to let him inside, closing the door behind him and locking it again. "Sorry if it's messy. I'm never here, so..." she drifted off. "You wanna sit down?"

"Sure." Eric said, shuffling his feet awkwardly, looking around at the huge entryway, eyeing the spiraling staircase and the black and white tile floor. Jackie walked through an archway, beckoning him to follow her. She led him into a lovely sitting room and pointed at the couch. He sat down, and she chose to stand.

"So, why are you here?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Kelso told us that you two fooled around." Eric said simply. "And by us, I'm including Hyde."

"Steven heard?" she asked, her eyes widening. Eric nodded.

"I thought he was gonna kill someone, the look on his face."

"Oh, God."

"But then he also mentioned your, um, little name slip." Eric said, looking at his feet. Jackie gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Eric, why are you telling me this?"

"Because, even though I really _really _dislike you, Hyde's my friend."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jackie asked, sitting down on the edge of the glass coffee table in front of the couch.

"He's not over you."

"Eric," Jackie laughed airily. "There was nothing to get over."

"Obviously there was."

"It was just sex, Eric."

"Jackie, I know it had to be more than _just _sex. If it was just sex, why would he be so upset?"

"Did he tell you he was upset?"

"No," Eric admitted. "But I can tell, okay? For some reason, he likes you, and I just want to know if you saying his name while, um, well, if that means anything. If it means that you aren't over Hyde either."

"I can assure you," Jackie said, sharply, standing up. "There's nothing to be over."

"Okay, I was just wondering." Eric said, rolling his eyes and standing as well. He made his way to the front door. "I still have no idea what he sees in you."

"Whatever." Jackie mumbled.

"See, now you're sounding like him."

* * *

Jackie flounced into the basement, smiling. No one looked up, but just continued to stare at the television. She sat down beside Donna, who looked surprised to see her.

"Hey, you're back!" the redhead said, nodding at her friend. Jackie beamed. Fez smiled widely at her.

"Oh, my Jackie, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Fez."

"Did you miss Hyde?" Kelso asked wiggling his eyebrows and nudging Fez, who giggled.

"Yes, we now know that you desire him." the foreigner teased. Jackie scowled.

"Ewe, I do _not._" She stole a peek at Steven, who looked extremely uncomfortable behind his aviators. He felt her eyes on him and looked up.

"Like I'd ever want you back, princess. You're not my type." he said, smirking. Kelso looked smug.

"Looks like I have you all to myself, baby." he said, shooting a wink at Jackie, who rolled her eyes. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Michael, I don't like you. I shouldn't have come to your house." she said, annoyed. Hyde looked up again. He raised his eyebrows at her. Jackie let out a long breath. She wanted to see his eyes, wanted to know what he was feeling, wanted to take off those stupid glasses. She wanted him to miss her just as much as she missed him.

"Jackie, Jackie, Jackie." Kelso said, shaking his head. "You don't have to pretend anymore. I know you're crazy with desire for me."

"No," Jackie said, wrinkling her nose. "Actually I'm not. I've done some thinking since I left your house the other day."

"Good for you, Jackie." Donna encouraged, throwing an arm around the brunette. "You've finally realized that Kelso's a dumbass! Major breakthrough."

"What do you think, Steven?" Jackie asked quietly. Everyone in the room, except for Kelso, tensed up, looking from Jackie to Hyde.

"I think that's a load of bullshit." he said, crossing his legs, and turning back to the television. Jackie's face fell, and everyone sat in awkward silence until Kelso stood up, rubbing his hands together.

"So, guys, who wants to ride down that big hill on my skateboard?"

"I'm in." Eric said hurriedly, jumping up. Donna nodded and followed. Fez looked uncertain.

"I think I will stay here." he said, making himself comfortable on the couch. Donna looked at Hyde and Jackie and grabbed Fez's shirt collar.

"Nope, you're coming, too." she said, pulling him up and towards the door. "Bye, Hyde and Jackie."

They sat quietly for quite a while, Steven staring pointedly at the t.v., not really watching, just needing to ignore her. Jackie chipped the polished off the the nail of her ring finger, flecks of pink falling to the floor under her chair. She cleared her throat.

"Steven."

Her voice was so desperate that Hyde actually looked up. His breath left him when he saw her face, looking at her and taking her in for the first time in six days. He hid behind his glasses, shielding his thoughts from her.

"You went to him." he said bitterly. Jackie winced.

"Yes." she said quietly, ashamedly. Steven was taken aback.

_So she did regret it. _

"Just leave, Jackie." he said, nodding towards the door. She stiffened.

"I'm not gonna go, Steven, and you aren't gonna scare me into leaving."

"Whatever."

"Take off those ridiculous glasses." she said. She sounded so tired. Steven snorted.

"No."

"I hate those stupid things."

"Well, it isn't my problem what you hate and what you don't."

"Dammit, Steven, for _once_, can't you just be a man and look at me without having to have those glasses on?" Jackie yelled suddenly. Steven froze. He stood up slowly and turned to her. She shrunk back into her seat.

"You want me to be a man, Jackie?" he asked softly. He reached up and took off the aviators, throwing them hard and the floor, crushing them with the heel of his boot. He stepped over them to stand in front of Jackie. "There. Am I a man now?"

He was angry and Jackie knew it. She sat extremely still, waiting. He glared at her, and she saw a flash of hate in his eyes that nearly broke her heart.

"Steven." She stood up; she was close to him. Her nostrils flared as she reached out to place a tiny hand on his chest, needing his warmth. Steven's heart was pounding loudly, and Jackie placed her palm over it, her lips slightly parted. Steven nearly melted.

But he didn't. He kept his zen even without his aviators.

She stepped closer to him, never removing her hand. She looked straight into his eyes, an unreadable expression on her face. She was so close now. He could smell her, he was breathing her in. He opened his mouth to speak.

Her hand was gone from his chest, and he felt himself grow suddenly cold. She hurried to the door pausing before she went out. She looked back at him, her eyes full of warmth. Then she was gone.

Steven sank into the couch, his head in his hands. He inhaled deeply.

_He could still smell her._

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow! I couldn't resist doing another chapter, and I wanted to update it! I'm absolutely in love with this story. Thank you for the great reviews! I'm so glad that so many people are liking this story.**

**Super long chapter this time! I'm proud of it! I liked it, and I hope no one is too mad at me for everything that's happening between Jackie and Steven. A lot happened in this chapter and I don't know how you guys feel about it. I feel like Jackie's too flaky with her decisions, and she's not really like that as much in the show. But I also think that by making her indecisive in this story, it's creating a plot, but I can't help feeling that I'm not writing her as she was in the show, and I wanna keep people as close to their characters are possible. Thoughts? **

**Enjoy!**

**Kay(:**


	10. Chapter 10

Steven frowned as he eyed the pair of brand new aviators placed carefully on his cot. A pretty orange bow was taped to the left lens. He sighed and picked them up, looking at them carefully and fidgeting with them in his hands. He finally ripped off the bow and stomped out of his room to where he found Jackie sitting on the couch with Eric and Donna.

"Jackie." he said, annoyed that she had bought him new glasses after he had broken his the other day during their spat. She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"_Yes?_" she drawled, turning her body around to face him, her arms resting on the back of the couch. He shook his head.

"You can take your glasses back." he said simply. "I know what you're tryin' to do, and it won't work."

"What?" Jackie asked, shrugging. "Can't I just be nice for once?"

"Oh, oh, that's a good one!" Eric said, faking laughter and slapping his knee. He looked pointedly at Jackie. "You don't have the ability to be nice, Devil-Girl. You'd explode."

"Oh, shut up, idiot." Jackie said indignantly. "I can so be nice!"

"Really, Jackie?" Steven asked, nodding at Eric. "Every single nice thing I've seen you do, you do to get something for yourself. If you don't benefit from something, you don't wanna be a part of it."

"That is _so _not true!" Jackie screeched. She looked at Donna for support. Donna, however, looked at her warily.

"Jackie, you _are _pretty selfish." she said, biting the inside of her cheek uncomfortably. Jackie looked at her friend in disbelief and crossed her arms angrily.

"Keslo!" Donna cried, greeting Michael as he walked through the basement door with Fez. "Do you think Jackie's selfish?"

"Aw, yeah!" Keslo said, nodding and going to the cooler for a Popsicle. "She's pretty damn selfish."

"See?" Donna s said to Jackie who huffed.

"I mean, when we were dating, everything had to be _her _way." Kelso added, unwrapping his Popsicle and taking a lick. "'Michael, we can't go to the Hub because there's a sale at the mall! Michael, buy me that bag! Michael, I don't wanna listen to your AC/DC record, I wanna listen to my Donna Summer!'" he said in a squeaky, preppy voice. Eric laughed and Donna tried to hide her grin. Jackie frowned.

"Michael, I didn't sound like that."

"Yes, Kelso," Fez said angrily. "The only reason Jackie is so demanding is because she is beautiful and has glorious legs."

"Yeah!" Jackie agreed. "Thank you, Fez! I'm the way I am because I'm beautiful. I'm entitled!"

"I mean, yeah, you're pretty hot and all, but-" Keslo trailed off. "You're still real selfish."

"Yeah, you are." Steven said simply, causing Jackie's heart to drop. He tossed the aviators at her and headed back towards his room. "Keep your damn glasses, Jackie."

* * *

Jackie put the last curler in her hair, and stuck her tongue out at her reflection in Donna's bathroom mirror. She sighed and tiptoed quietly back into Donna's bedroom, stepping over the creaky floorboards in the hallway as to not wake Bob. She shut the door behind her and smiled at Donna.

"Thanks for letting me spend the night, by the way."

"Yeah, sure." Donna mumbled, engrossed in her copy of the most recent _Cosmopolitan_. Jackie pranced over to Donna and sat Indian-style on the floor beside her, peering over her shoulder to see what Donna was so interested in.

"'_10 Ways to Drive Your Man Wild Inside and Outside the Bedroom._'" Jackie read, nodding appreciatively. "And it'll probably work, too. _Cosmo_'s usually pretty right on with that kinda stuff."

"Yeah." Donna said, turning the page. Jackie's face lit up.

"Hey!" she said, grabbing Donna's forearm. "I could try some of these on Steven!"

"What?" Donna asked, finally looking up. She closed the magazine, using her finger to hold her place. "Jackie, I don't think that'll work."

"Sure it will!" Jackie said, beaming.

"Jackie-"

"Donna, Steven's a guy. It's not like he won't notice if I do some of this stuff!"

"You know," Donna said after a minute. "You could actually be onto something. I mean, look. Subtle boob grazes, passionate looks, flirting with other guys. You could really do this!"

"Do you really think it won't work?" Jackie asked quietly, biting her lip. Her eyes were filled with worry. Donna sighed loudly and put her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders.

"I don't know, but it can't hurt to try."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah! I've been so SO busy! This week is the week that us sophomores are taking the ACT Plan test to prepare for the actual ACT and I've been loaded with homework! Also, I've been sick and lost my voice, so every night I've been coming home and doing homework then taking medicine to knock me out and get me to sleep. In other words, I have had absolutely no time at all! Plus, I've had writer's block. So, I'm sorry. **

**The next chapter and the one after that should be fun...I'm excited. And you should be, too. Sorry this was so short. But one chapter is better than no chapter, huh?**

**I want to thank everyone for their lovely, lovely reviews! I adore every single one of you. Also, who tried that app I mentioned last chapter? I promise that if you decide to use it, you'll use it every day. **

**Anyways, I'll try and update soon. Hopefully after I take this ACT thing, I'll have more time. Maybe this weekend or sometime next week?**

**~Kay**


	11. Chapter 11

"God," Jackie moaned, throwing her head back against the basement door as she closed it behind her. Donna, Eric, Kelso, and Steven all turned to look at her, four mouths dropping open simultaneously.

"Jackie!" Donna gasped, dropping her magazine. "What the hell are you wearing?!"

"It's _so _hot outside." Jackie pouted, hands on her hips. She tossed her hair back and sighed, prancing over to the couch and sitting on the arm. Eric cleared his throat and looked at the floor. Keslo's eyes raked down Jackie's body appreciatively. Steven scratched his nose and folded his arms on his chest, looking straight ahead at the television, a new pair of aviators guarding his eyes.

"Damn." Kelso said, nodding at Jackie and grinning. She rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. "Where did you get that outfit? And why didn't you wear it when we were dating?"

The tiny red shorts barely covered her rear. She had paired them with a white tube top and ridiculously high heels. Jackie smirked; she had spent time at the pool the day before, letting the sun bend down and kiss her skin, tinting it a delicious, caramel color. She looked good and she knew it.

She just hoped he would.

He didn't seem to be noticing. He had gone out and bought another pair of those stupid glasses, refusing to accept the ones she had bought as a replacement.

Stubborn ass.

She huffed in spite of herself and got up from the armrest of the couch, strutting towards the freezer and grabbing a Popsicle.

* * *

_Shit. _

What in the hell was she trying to do to him?

Drive him nuts?

_Yes. _

Steven couldn't stop looking at those damn shorts, wondering if she was wearing underwear or not. Wait. Was she? Maybe that little black thong with the green lace that he loved so much.

_No!_

Steven gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the fact that her shirt was riding up, giving his a peek at her lovely, toned stomach. She crossed her long legs, giving him a chance to admire their shape, remembering the many times they had been wrapped around his waist. He felt his pants get tighter and cursed himself. He knew what she was doing. He saw her stand up, praying she was rising to leave.

Nope. She was getting a Popsicle. Dammit.

Of course, a Popsicle was on his list of most attractive foods. Even though Jackie and him had never done...well..._that, _every time a girl, especially Jackie, indulged in the seductive snack, it made him absolutely crazy. Unfortunately, Jackie knew this.

As she unwrapped the frozen treat, hundreds of less than appropriate images flashed through his mind. He nearly groaned as she began to lick it. His hands became fists in his lap. Jackie stuck the entire Popsicle into her glorious mouth and looked straight at him, her brown eyes smoldering and her red lips wrapped around the red Popsicle. He closed his eyes, thankful for his aviators. What was wrong with him today?

"Well," she said brightly. "I'm off to the mall." She turned to leave, swinging her hips suggestively as she sashayed to the door. When she was gone, Steven stood up and strode to the stairs.

"I need water." he mumbled.

* * *

"What in the fuck are you doing, Jackie?" he growled, pushing the kitchen door open angrily, and shoving her up against the wall of the garage. She had been waiting for him.

She raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"I have _no _idea what you're talking about, Steven." she spat. She bit her lip and wiggled her body, adjusting her shirt. "God, going bra-less is a real pain."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Steven hissed, taking off his aviators, his eyes dark with lust. Jackie smirked and pushed past him, walking back into the driveway, glancing back over her shoulder.

"It's _so _hot." she said softly, pushing her hair aside. Steven glared at her and began to come closer to her, his heart beating fast. Jackie's mouth twisted into a triumphant grin, when suddenly-

"Ah!"

Steven jumped as Jackie tumbled to the pavement, landing right on her pretty little ass. She yanked off her left shoe and he noticed that the long, pointy heel had snapped off. She blushed crimson as he laughed, and she stood up, wobbling slightly and trying to hold on to what little bit of pride she had left. Steven chuckled and shook his head, sticking his aviators back onto his face, much to her annoyance.

And with that, he headed back towards the basement, leaving a scarlet-faced princess in the driveway, clutching a broken shoe.

* * *

**Author's Note: Again, I'm sorry this is so short! But Spring Break is next week, (ahhhhhhh!) and I'll have more time to sit and write something good for you all. **

**I would just like to say, thank you. Thank you for the wonderful, encouraging reviews! They're amazing! They are so uplifting and nice, and every time a review alert pops up in my inbox, I just want to give you all a hug. Just...thank you! Also, thank you very much for the nice PM's you send, too. **

**(Whenever I type the word "PM's", I feel like I'm writing the word "PMS", which results in me feeling immature and extremely icky.)**

**Enjoy this chapter! I have a nice idea for the next chapter, so look forward to that! **

**KAY(:**


	12. Chapter 12

"Jackie," Steven growled, burying his face in the crook of her neck, his senses flooded with the scent of her shampoo: a rush of vanilla and hazelnuts and strawberries. Jackie whimpered under him, his cot wobbling slightly from the weight of their lovemaking. He knew her body so well. His hands remembered every dip in her flesh and every curve of her body. Sex with Jackie was like a reflex, an instinct. Being inside her was where he was meant to be. He strained to control himself as he felt her fingernails rake down his back. He suddenly felt her fall apart around him, her warm, breathy moan tickling the back of his neck and sending shivers down his spine. She arched her back and let her head fall back in absolute pleasure. Steven gasped as he came and he lay down on top of her, taking care not to crush her with his weight. Jackie didn't seem to care, however, and clung to him tightly. After a few minutes he rolled off of her, panting. He stole a glance at his princess.

Her hair was messy and her cheeks were flushed. Her plump lips were beautifully swollen. Her brown eyes were shut and her chest was rising as falling. Steven caught his breath and cleared his throat. Jackie's eyes snapped open and she grinned at him shyly. She rolled over onto her side and looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

God, he'd missed this.

"That was wonderful, Steven." she cooed, reaching up to run a hand through his curls. He nodded his agreement and reached for his glasses which were on the floor beside Jackie's pink bra. Once his aviators were in place he felt stronger and more prepared for what he was about to say.

"It can't happen again." he said quietly. She rose an eyebrow and smirked. She thought he was joking, dammit. She giggled and scooted closer to him with a pout on her lips.

"Oh, really?" she said, her little feet running up and down his leg. He jerked away from her and sat up. He fought back a wince as he noticed her face fall and her shoulders slump. "Y-you're serious?"

"Yeah," he said, grabbing his shirt from the floor and pulling it over his head. Again he turned to look at her and again he felt his heart plummet from the look on her face. Her sadness, however, seemed to quickly transform into anger. She glared at him.

"Why?" she asked coldly. Steven shrugged.

"I don't wanna be with you, Jackie." he said frankly.

_Fucking liar. _

"Then why sleep with me?" she asked. He could hear the slight desperation in her voice. "Why make it seem like you missed me and wanted me and get my hopes up?"

"I don't know." he mumbled.

_Because you love her. _

"Why did you make me believe you wanted to be together again?" she pleaded, eyes watering. Steven shrugged again.

"I don't know."

_Because I love you. _

"Well when you _do _know, let me know, yeah?"

He felt the bed move as she rose and gathered her clothes in her arms. He didn't even bother to look at her as she slipped out of his room after dressing herself. All he could do was think about what an idiot he was for letting her leave. His throat tightened as he noticed that she had forgotten her panties. They sat on his floor, just feet away, a lacy reminder of the girl he loved.

Oh, God. He loved her. Steven suddenly felt very irritated with himself. Irritated that he was acting like such a pansy over a girl. Irritated that he was letting her get to him. Irritated that no matter what he did, he couldn't get her out of his system.

Irritated that he was too stubborn to tell her how he felt.

Why did he always have to screw up every good thing in his life? Why did he always have to be the dumbass who hurt everyone? Sure, she had broken it off with him and slept with Kelso, but she _had _regretted it and had tried to do everything she could to throw off her ex's advances afterwards.

Steven shook his head and closed his eyes. He knew the reason why he pushed her away. He was afraid of loving someone and being hurt. Everyone he'd ever loved had hurt him and made him regret loving them. That still wasn't an excuse for treating her like he had, asking her to do it with him and then telling her he didn't want her.

Christ, he was acting just like Kelso.

Steven sighed and slowly rose, intending to head into the basement to watch some tv, when he remembered her panties. He bent down and picked them up, looking at them intently. Finally, he stashed them under his pillow and went into the basement, his heart heavy and his mind racing.

* * *

**Author's Note: Spring Break! I'm so excited! In celebration for being out of school, I decided to write and update this story. (You're welcome). Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews and PMs! They really motivate me! **

**Enjoy! **

**Kay**


	13. Chapter 13

Eric turned to Steven and dribbled the basketball on the pavement, frowning. Steven leaned back against his El Camino and crossed his arms. Eric let out a long breath.

"You seriously slept with her?" he asked, turning around and shooting the ball towards the hoop. Steven didn't answer but watched as the orange ball bounced off of the rim of the goal and bounced into the garage loudly. Finally, he shrugged.

"Yeah." he admitted. Eric shook his head and positioned himself beside Steven on the hood of his car.

"That sounds like something Kelso would do." Eric said quietly, receiving a scowl from Steven, who jumped off of the car and went to retrieve the ball. Eric waited until his friend emerged from the garage again, the basketball under his arm.

"I know, okay?" Steven spat, taking his own turn at shooting the ball. Eric stood and snatched the ball away.

"Just tell her how you feel."

"I can't." Steven growled. Eric rolled his eyes.

"Why can't you?" he asked. "You obviously care about her a lot."

"I can't tell her how I feel because I don't feel anything for her." Steven said angrily. He brushed past Eric towards the glass doors of the kitchen. Eric dropped the ball and followed him.

"Hey," he said, grabbing Steven's shoulder. "This is absolutely ridiculous. You can't keep doing this! It isn't fair to either of you."

"Whatever."

"Hyde, I talked to Kelso this morning and he's gonna ask Jackie to the dance."

"What dance?" Steven asked gruffly, yanking the door of the fridge open and getting a soda. He winced as he popped it open. Eric shrugged and pulled a chair out from the table, taking a seat.

"It's the Back to School Dance, and he's planning on taking her."

"She won't say 'yes'." Steven snorted, taking a swig of soda. Eric looked at him warily.

"I don't know, maybe she will. She won't wait around on you forever."

"Yeah, well, I'm not asking her, man. I hate dances."

* * *

"I found a dress, I found a dress, I found a dre-ess!" Jackie squealed as she ran into the basement. Donna raised her eyebrows and turned to Eric.

"I think she found a dress." the redhead whispered to her boyfriend. Fez grinned at Jackie and clapped his hands excitedly.

"Oh, Jackie, how wonderful!"

"I know!" Jackie said, beaming. She settled herself on the couch beside Donna. "It's gorgeous!"

"Who are you going with?" Eric asked casually, shooting a pointed look at Steven, who was sitting stony-faced in his chair. Jackie's smile fell.

"Not with you, that's for sure." she said. Eric glared at her. "I don't know who I'm going with. But, it doesn't matter because _I_ have a dress!" Donna nodded politely and stood up, heading for the door. _  
_

"I have to get ready for _school._" Donna said bitterly. Eric laughed and put his feet on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Don't forget your...uniform." he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Donna put a hand on her hip and shook her head.

"Oh, ha-ha-ha. Shut up, Eric."

"What's wrong with your uniform?" Jackie asked, looking from Donna to Eric. Donna sighed and motioned for Eric to explain.

"Catholic school." he said simply, causing Jackie and Fez to burst out into fits of giggles. Even Steven looked up.

"Oh my God, Donna!" Jackie exclaimed. Steven laughed and nodded appreciatively.

"Nice." he said. Fez's eyes widened.

"Donna, will you be coming in every day wearing your sexy uniform?" he asked. Donna huffed.

"Yes, Fez."

"I-I have to go do something." Fez mumbled, running upstairs. Donna rolled her eyes and opened the door to leave, almost colliding with Kelso, who was running through the door. He pushed past her and jumped in front of Jackie.

"Jackie, Jackie, Jackie, Jackie, Jackie." He was out of breath and his hair was a mess. Jackie fought back a smile.

"What is it, Michael?" she purred. Kelso folded his hands behind his back.

"Go to the Back To School Dance with me!" he cried. Jackie bit her lip, her eyes raising to meet Donna's. Donna shook her head and glanced at Steven who was staring straight ahead, his aviators strangely absent. Jackie followed her friend's gaze and took a deep breath. She finally looked back at Michael and smiled widely, jumping up and grabbing his hand.

"Oh, Michael, I would_ love _to go to the dance with you!" Jackie jumped up and down happily, and dragged an extremely smug Michael Kelso out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright! A short little chapter for you all to enjoy! I'm sorry for the length. But, you know next chapter will be longer. Next chapter will be more about Steven and how he feels and what he's going to do to win Jackie back. **

**I actually already have next chapter written. I've had it written since the last time I updated, but wanted to put this chapter in first to get everyone ready for the Back To School Dance! (: **

**I don't think there will be very many more chapters to the story. At the most 5, maybe 6. **

**Thanks for the reviews and the patience! **

**Kay**


	14. Chapter 14

Steven stood sulking by the refreshment table, nursing a plastic cup of fizzy pink punch. He grimaced and took a sip; it was too fruity, and there wasn't a lick of alcohol in it. He frowned and stole a glance towards the gym doors, which were decorated with colorful balloons and streamers.

Not that he was waiting for anyone.

He scowled and went to find Eric. Unfortunately, he was dancing with Donna. Everyone was dancing. Even Fez was dancing. Nobody was standing alone at the side, except for him. He sighed. He wished he had a chick. Not because he wanted to dance, but because it was embarrassing to be by yourself at something like this. Why did he even come to this stupid thing?

Steven smirked. He didn't come to see Jackie. He wasn't so bad off that he wanted to spend the night watching her with another guy. It's not like he really cared for her, or anything. He was Steven Hyde, Zen-master. He didn't need anybody. He enjoyed people thinking that he was heartless and tough. He was over her, dammit. Not that there was anything to be over.

He knew better than anyone that that was all a bunch of bullshit.

_Where was_ _she_,_ anyways?_

A hundred images flashed through his mind, of her and Kelso all tangled up together. He gritted his teeth and shuffled his feet.

He looked up.

_She was beautiful._

He nearly choked on his fizzy, fruity, non-alcoholic punch.

She was glowing.

Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her dress. Steven gulped and felt his throat tighten. She beamed at a friend from across the room and waved. She looked so happy.

_So happy without him._

She was a mass of light pink lace and chiffon. Her dark curls contrasted the lightness of her dress, and her caramel skin seemed to sparkle. Steven couldn't help remembering how soft that skin was under his lips and hands.

Kelso came through the door behind her, his hand finding her waist. She turned her head slightly and smiled up at him, her lips moving with words that Steven couldn't hear. Kelso laughed at whatever she said and brought his hand from her waist to grab her wrist, pulling her towards the refreshments. Steven's jaw tightened as they approached.

"Hey, buddy!" Kelso said, clapping him on the back. Steven raised and eyebrow and nodded at his friend. He stole a glance at Jackie, who was staring pointedly at the floor. Kelso looked around the gym and picked up a cup of punch. "Pretty wild shindig, huh?"

"Yeah, it's pretty wild." Steven replied finishing his drink and crossing his arms. Kelso nodded and saw somebody he knew.

"Hey, Jackie, hold on. I wanna go say hey to someone." Kelso said, kissing Jackie on the cheek, hurrying across the gym to a group of boys he knew. Jackie sighed and lifted her eyes to look at him for the first time. Steven felt his breath hitch, but he kept himself Zen.

"You're wearing those stupid glasses in a dark gym." she said quietly. Steven grunted and pushed his aviators up his nose. She shook her head. "You're a dumbass."

"And you're a bitch." he shot back. She glared at him for a moment. They both knew he was kidding. She bit her lip and shrugged.

"So, I'm a bitch, what's new?"

"Good point."

"Why are you even here?" she asked. He frowned and cleared his throat.

"Why do you care?"

"Fine." she said. She let out a puff of air and looked back at Kelso who was shooting basketballs with his friends in the far end of the gym.

"I'm surprised you aren't pulling him by the clip-on tie to dance with you." Steven commented. Jackie smiled.

"I guess I don't really care too much about him tonight."

She said it before she thought about it. Her eyes widened as soon as the words left her mouth and she blushed. Steven stood stock-still and let her words bounce around in his head. She shook her head.

"I just mean that I'm not really in a dancing mood tonight." she said quickly. Steven coughed and nodded.

"Whatever."

"Yeah," she said. They were silent for a moment before she finally inhaled loudly. "Have you seen Donna anywhere around here?"

"She's off with Eric." Steven said.

"Well, I'm gonna go find her." she said softly. She looked up at him wistfully. "You're wearing a bolo tie."

Steven mumbled and his hand flew up to his shirt collar, where, indeed, a bolo tie was in place. Because he knew that Jackie liked bolo ties. Because he wanted her to like him as much as she liked the bolo. He had even taken a trip to the mall in order to buy it in an upscale men's clothing store. Stupid, damn bolo tie.

"Whatever."

"Because you still like me." she said smugly, a smile creeping onto her face. She laughed. Steven stiffened and huffed.

"Jackie," he said quietly. She stared up at him and he felt his heart lurch. He just wanted to tell her he was sorry, that he missed her, and that she looked fucking beautiful tonight. He just wanted to drag her out of this gym and take her to his cot and make love to her forever and never have to worry about not having her again. Instead, he said, "There's Donna."

Jackie's eyes lost a little bit of their brightness as she turned to look behind her to see Donna and Eric walking towards them. Donna came to stand beside her, beaming at her friend.

"You look like a fairy." the red-head said with a chuckle. Jackie put a hand on her hip.

"And _you _look like a big, red lumberjack."

"Actually, Fez said that she resembled a beautiful sexual goddess." Eric corrected. Jackie rolled her eyes.

"I wanna dance." she said shrilly. Steven tilted his head at her.

"I thought you said you weren't in the dancing mood."

"Yeah, well, I'm a woman. I change my moods like I change my clothes." she replied coldly. Eric nudged her softly.

"Steven will dance with you."

"No I won't." Steven argued. Both Jackie and Eric glared at him.

"Fine," Jackie said. "I'll just go find Fez, then."

"You go do that." Steven replied, nodding. Jackie chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment before turning on her heel and storming away, her dark hair flowing down her back. Steven cursed and grabbed another drink, looking up to see Eric staring at him.

"You're not gonna get her back by being an ass to her."

"Yeah, well I'm not dancing with her either."

* * *

**Author's Note: I would like to begin by apologizing for the wait. I've been so busy, I haven't had time to write. **

**Also, my laptop has been on the fritz, and all of my chapters I had typed up are now gone forever, much to my frustration. I hope I haven't lost any readers and that people are still interested in this story. **

**In other news, I'm officially DONE with school! Which means that I'll have loads of time to write. I plan to wrap this story up soon. I also plan to begin another story soon, JackiexHyde, of course.**

**I also am pleased to say that there is an "Aviator's and Zen" banner! The link is on my profile at the very bottom. You should check it out! **

**Anyways, please review! I tried to make a nice long chapter for you all to make up for the late update. I'd love to know what you all think about it.**

**KAY**


End file.
